Flawed Desires, Good Intentions
by lastwriterofdreams
Summary: Stain has escaped from imprisonment and U.A. sees it best fit to cancel an entire week of school to make precautions ensuring the safety of their students. This just gives an opportunity for Ochako Uraraka and Izuku Midoriya to see one another after school. But is it meant to be? Or will can this only end in tragedy? Read, find out, Review.


_**If you think this has a happy ending, its best you look for a different fic because this is not it.** I honestly just got this idea when I finished season 2 and thought about how one character would view another. There will be three main perspectives for this one shot. I hope you guys enjoy it, or don't its not meant to be enjoyed like other fics. Its truly my darkest story to date. So read at your own risk is all I can warn._

* * *

"We have just received terrible news regarding the Hero Killer, Stain, has recently escaped. In what could only be described as the "Massacre of the Century" the maniac has managed to not only kill the guards that were in charge of keeping him sedated, but he proceeded to kill every single inmate with a quirk within the facility, and left dozens of guards dead, and some were spared. He has left a message in blood that reads 'False Heroes must be Purged.'" The newswoman said, though the situation had clearly affected her with fear. "Officials say that there are no leads as to where the Hero Killer could have gone, but everyone is advised to steer clear of the streets during the night, those with Quirks should take precaution when going out alone and are advised to go out with a group."

Looking at his phone in fear and worry, Izuku could not help but feel scared at the gravity of the situation. The Hero Killer had just escaped and no one knew exactly where he was.

"This is serious. If he's out there, who knows what he's capable of doing. No doubt that he'll for sure try to pick out Heroes more efficiently than before. If he was as cunning and calculating as I remember, he should double his own efforts to remain out of sight for a while and strike when anyone least expects it. Then again, maybe that's what he wants us to think and give him an advantage in the future and-" Izuku had completely lost himself in his own ramblings as usual during homeroom.

"Oi! Calm down you idiot!" Kacchan yelled from across the room. "You're starting to give me a bigger headache." He mumbled.

"Oh! Sorry Kacchan..!" Izuku profusely apologized, more so for having gone off into one of his rants that everyone else managed to hear.

"Don't worry about it Deku!" Ochaco said, quick to come to his side. "You have every right to think ahead of everyone else considering you ran into that maniac!" She said, the mere idea of Stain sending shivers down her spine.

"She's right, he'll likely be looking for us since our last encounter with him in the-" Iida began to say until Todoroki jabbed him in the shoulder, reminding him that they had signed a non-disclosure agreement about that night.

"What he meant to say was, that Stain will likely have some grudge against my dad, considering he's the one that brought him in." Todoroki quickly corrected Iida.

"Of course!" Iida shouted, in clear embarrassment that he had almost spoke of something he was under oath not speak of. "The Number Two Hero Endeavor will likely have to be careful, considering he's who sent Stain away in the first place." He said quickly to cover up his almost mistake.

"Still, he must have seen you guys that night and from the looks of it, it doesn't seem to be like he's like anyone we've faced before. He actually kills pros..." Said Kirishima. "Perhaps it'd be safer if we all left for home in groups like the news said." He advised.

While everyone else kept spatting out ideas of what should be done, Izuku became quiet and focused his attention on Ochaco and smiled.

' _Man, she really is amazing, she had my back faster than I thought I could talk my way out of that situation, though I probably would have just kept on rambling.'_ Izuku thought to himself. Over the last few weeks, him and Ochaco have become close, relatively speaking. More often than not, when Iida had to go visit his brother in the hospital, they found themselves in one another's company walking home and spoke about a great many things. Mostly hero things as they both seemed to have a common interest on the topic.

Other times, afterschool, they'd have gone to the library to study together and share notes on subjects one had trouble in that the other could help in. They pretty much hung out everyday whenever the opportunity presented itself, minus the weekends, and Deku had a very reasonable explanation for why they hadn't hung out during a weekend alone.

It would make it seem too intimate. This made him nervous as he was not sure how to ask her to hang out on the weekend without having it sound like a date. Not that he would have minded taking her out on one, he was just too damn shy to do it, and worse, he wouldn't know what to do. As he kept looking at her, she turned to him and their eyes met briefly for a moment, the sudden moment causing them to both blush and turn away from one another's gaze.

 _'Stupid stupid stupid!'_ Ochaco chastised herself in her head. _'He noticed you were staring at him, now he's going to think I like him and then its going to turn out he doesn't feel the same way...but he's so damn cute!'_ She yelled at herself in her head, blushing mad crazy. She has wanted to go out with Deku ever since they began to get along so well during the Entrance Exams.

"Enough." Their homeroom teacher said, snapping everyone out of their conversations, as well as both Deku's and Ochaco's thoughts. "It is important now more than ever to remain calm and in order. Yes, this is a threat to be taken seriously, but we cannot let it interfere with our schedule at the moment. Rest assured U.A will be working on precautions this week and come up with something that prioritizes your safety and well being above all else. For now, we advise that you remain in your homes for the rest of the week and venture out rarely. Classes will resume next week." Eraserhead informed. "Stay safe." He cleared his throat as Class 1A was dismissed, everyone partnering up in one group and eventually separating into their own individual districts.

* * *

By the time Deku arrived home, his mom had been waiting at the door and pulled him inside frantically.

"I heard the news, Izuku, and thank god you're home safe. I don't want you to go out there until classes resume." She had began to ramble safety precautions and coming up with worst case scenarios.

 _Well, I definitely see where I get it from._ He thought to himself.

"Mom, its fine. I'll be fine." He assured, though he dared not tell her that Stain had saved him from a Nomu. "It'll be fine, mom." He said as he went in to hug the short stacked woman.

"Oh my baby! I'm so worried for you!" She exclaimed. "I was so sure that this news would have you scared pale so I went ahead and made all your favorite comfort foods!" She wailed emotionally as she lead him to the kitchen to reveal all of his favorite dishes waiting for him, still warm and smokey.

"Wow! Mom, this looks amazing!" He smiled and hugged her tightly. "Thanks!" He said as they took their seats and he began to eat, keeping his phone.

* * *

Uraraka had made it to her department building to see her parents doing mundane activities. Not really paying attention to the rest of the world around them, they were Quirkless afterall, they tried to live day to day however they can, both proud of how far their little girl had gone.

"Hi mom, hey dad." She greeted them both, causing them both to turn their heads to her.

"Hey sweetie. How was school?" Her mother asked. Ochaco made the difficult decision to not burden her parents with the problems that she faced as an aspiring pro.

"It was great, though next week, school's off for...uh...renovations." She lied, this sparked up an interest in her dad.

"Renovations you say?" He asked, sensing an opportunity to apply his skills for a potential job, this made her feel terrible.

"Uhm...I'm sorry daddy, I think more like new technical equipment." She said, scratching the back of her head, much to his disappointment.

"Oh man. Well, if your school is ever in any need of structural support, you can give them my card. I'm sure that with all the robot and building busting you do, they gotta be looking for construction workers every now and then." He said jokingly, with a bit of desperation in his voice.

"Hey dad, that's a great idea, I'll be sure to tell the school that. I'm surprised I haven't thought of that." She said, making sure to keep that in mind when she got back to school next week. The family had gone to the dining room table and ate in silence. They were not really a very talkative family, when her father's business went sour, it was difficult to make good memories to discuss afterwards. One highlight was always Ochaco's quirk and school life, but eventually that question got old, so it became an unspoken rule for the family that if nothing was being said at dinner, they were free to use their smartphones while they ate.

 _I wonder how Deku is doing. I'll just message him to see if he made it home safe._ She thought to herself as she typed away at her phone to her favorite dork.

* * *

Izuku's phone buzzed quickly as he took a bite out of his beef, he looked at the sender before blushing.

 _Crap! She texted me! I wonder if she's ok!_ He quickly unlocked his screen and quickly checked the message.

* * *

Uravity: Did you make it home safe?

Deku: Yeah, thankfully. You?

Uravity: That's good! I'm home safe too. I worried for you.

* * *

From her end, Ochaco could not help but blush as she admitted her concern to him.

* * *

Uravity: Not that you couldn't handle yourself. I'm sure with the way you've been training you could take on any villain!

* * *

 _Idiot!_ She smacked her forehead as she realized she had just openly complimented him through text, something couples did all the time from all the novels she's read.

* * *

Deku: Thanks! Though I'm sure you could handle a situation better than I could!

* * *

 _Stupid! Now she's gonna think you're interested! Well...I am but how I don't want to risk anything with her!_

* * *

 _That is so like him! That adorable dork!_ She smiled sweetly at her phone, thinking about his total selflessness.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you had a little boyfriend there." He mother teased, catching her attention.

"What?!" She blushed heavily. "No no no! It's not like that! Deku he's just happens to be a friend of mine!" She stuttered throughout her explanation.

"Who just happens to make you blush." Her father chuckled, her mom laughing at his joke.

"No! This is just..!" She tried to come up with an explanation. "I'll be in my room! Thanks for the food!" She shouted as she finished her meal, put the dishes in the sink and rushed to her room for privacy.

"She's got it bad for that one." Her father said, taking a bite of his noodles.

"I'll say." Her mom added.

Once in her room, Ochaco shut the door behind her and crash-landed on her soft bed, holding her pillow against her face in embarrassment.

"This can't be happening." She said, until her phone vibrated again. "Crap! I forgot to text him back!" She said, opening up her messages.

* * *

Uravity: Thanks Deku! I've been working really hard on my combat training!

Deku: All that training is clearly paying off

Uravity: Yeah

Deku: I just finished eating dinner, i'm heading to my room in a bit, want to talk on the phone instead?

Uravity: Sure!

* * *

They spent the rest of the evening texting and chatting about whatever they could discuss. Topics ranged from schoolwork, to their favorite shows, to discussing their favorite pros, eventually back to the topic of their entire week off of school. As they kept talking, Izuku couldn't help but smile dreamily as he heard her voice through his phone.

 _I can't believe I'm talking to a cute girl on the phone! This is so awesome!_ He thought to himself and on her end, she was having similar thoughts.

 _I can't believe I'm talking to a cute boy on the phone!_ She blushed at her own thoughts.

"Yeah, it sucks that we won't be able to see each other until the week after next." She said.

 _Wait a minute! This is your chance! What better opportunity to ask her out than now!_ Izuku yelled at himself. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes in fear, and clenching his buttocks as if activating his most powerful smash.

"Well! It doesn't have to be like that! We can go out sometime during this week!" He yelled out nervously, but got it across. He then smacked his forehead as he soon realized how he said it, no doubt hurting her ears on her end of the line.

 _Idiot! You could have said that softer! Now she's gonna know you're desperate!_ He yelled at himself, though on her end, Ochaco was blushing madly.

 _Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! He just asked me out! What do I say?! Yes! Of course! But what if he means it in a friendly kind of way! Yeah that's probably it! Just hanging out together._ She sighed, in slight disappointment as she managed to convince herself that he was not interested in her the way she was in him.

"Of course! It's a date!" She said excitedly without thinking, then her eyes opened widely as she realized what word she had said. _Crap!_ She thought.

"I'll see you then!" Izuku yelled excitedly as he ended the call and held his face in embarrassment, unbeknownst to him, Ochaco was doing the same.

"Kya! Why is he so cute!" She asked as she hugged her pillow and rolled around in her bed.

* * *

Elsewhere in the city, a dark figure had been walking through the alleys, avoiding as much contact with anyone else as humanly possible.

 _I'll purge every single false hero in this country if I have to! Back in prison, some had good intentions of making sure to keep those villains safe from the public, but even though it wasn't their duty to kill them, I was happy to oblige as temporary executioner...False Hero and True Villains alike, I will make this world see how corrupt and illegitimate the system truly is. I don't care if I'm honored as a hero, just as the vanguard, the catalyst who set the age of super heroes in motion!_

This figure had every intention of bringing to life his plans of a better world. He only had to live a little bit longer before facing the truest hero of them all, All Might. But for now, he had to remain in the shadows once more, no doubt if he got began to wreak havoc, he'd almost be attacked immediately. He'd bide his time, little by little.

He had come to rest up on the rooftop of some random apartment building, knowing full well that below there were many people with quirks inside that could either make or break the future of his perfect society. But for now, he chose to turn a blind eye and deaf ears.

 _Let them believe in their precious false peace for a while. I will be the alarm that wakes them up soon enough._

* * *

During that weekend, the majority of Class 1A were finishing up whatever schoolwork they had that weekend to at least enjoy the full week off from classes they received. However, two of said Class 1A students were at their respective homes, trying to figure out what to wear for their upcoming date.

Izuku wanted to wear something that matched with his hair and eyes, but would wearing too much green be off-putting?

Ochaco was in her home looking through the array of cute outfits she had, she didn't know whether she wanted to got with a sundress or shorts with a cute top. Decisions decisions.

Suddenly, it dawned on both of them thought of two very important factors they seemed to have forgotten.

"When and where?!" They yelled simultaneously and quickly ran to their smartphones to call the other for an answer. Luckily, they both answered quickly.

"Hey!" She yelled with hurry.

"Hi!" He yelled with worry.

"Quick question Deku...where did you plan on us going..?" She asked nervously, not wanting to sound pushy to him.

"Oh um..." He scratched the back of his head. "I wasn't exactly sure where to go. What did you have in mind?" He asked nervously, not wanting to put pressure on her.

"Well...I don't want to sound picky..." She said nervously.

"Not at all Uraraka! Just say the word and I'll make it the best date ever!" He gathered his courage the same way as he did when using smash. It dawned on them how he had said that.

 _Oh my gosh! He's so confident~!_ She thought with excitement in her heart.

 _Oh god! I sound desperate!_ He thought with shame in his head.

"We can go to that huge mall we went to the other day...only this time, together?" She asked nervously, shy at how confident he had become.

 _Will he sweep me off my feet too?_ She asked herself with a blush.

"Of course! How does Monday sound?" He asked.

"That's perfect! I'll see you then Deku!" She said with a shy smile and hung up.

"I just asked out Ochaco!" Izuku did a victory pose.

* * *

The weekend had gone and passed faster than they both could have anticipated and Monday had come, with both of them having been dropped off at the entrance of the mall by both their parents.

"Have fun sweetie!" Mrs. Midoriya yelled from her car.

"Stay safe honey!" Yelled Mr and Mrs. Uraraka from theirs.

The parents seemingly having dropped them both off at the entrance, with Inko being in front of the Uraraka's. When the parents drove away, they both turned to see one another blushing.

"HI!" They both said eagerly and walked up to each other.

"How was your weekend?" She asked, clasping her hands together.

"It was great, I finished everything I was supposed to. " He said, scratching the back of his head. "You?" He asked.

"Well..." She coughed a bit. "I may have left out a few things at the end." She said blushing. "I kinda thought that you knew about it more than I did...and was wondering if sometime this week you could come over and help me?" She said, covering her face with her hands.

"Of course! I'll help you out wherever you're struggling!" He confirmed with a confident smile, much to her delight and turning to see the huge mall in front of them.

"Shall we head in?" She asked, holding her hand out to his.

"Of course!" He repeated and took her hand in his as they made their way forward into the mall for their date.

* * *

Their first destination had been to window shop for a few minutes, both of them nerding out over Super Hero merchandise.

"Deku! Check out this All Might hoodie!" She said, smiling as she pointed to him said hoodie with the hair horns protruding out of the hood.

"Oh wow! That looks so cool! I kinda wanna get it!" He said.

"Why don't you?" She asked excitedly.

"Well...I don't think it'd be all right if I bought something for myself on our date...hehe." He laughed nervously.

"Oh right, it would be kinda strange." She agreed. "Hey! I know, how about I get you the hoodie and you get me something in return?" She asked, coming up with the idea on the spot.

"You'd really do that for me?" He asked, heart soaring into the sky.

"Of course! I know what you like Deku!" She announced proudly, much to the rest of the store's attention, causing some to snicker at the inappropriate nature of that comment without context.

"How lewd." She heard some bystanders and she was dizzy with embarrassment.

"Kya~!" She yelled as she quickly grabbed the hoodie his size and checked it out at the cashier to get out of the store in record time.

"Ochaco!" Izuku yelled as he was left standing where the rest of the hoodies were before running after her.

Several moments later they were at the center of the mall, with him comforting her gently.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yes I'm completely fine!" She said, rushing her sentence in embarrassment.

"Well, we're out now, where else do you wanna go?" He asked.

"Manga and Comic shop?" She asked, looking up at him with a smile.

"Sure!" He said and they began to make their way toward it. "What do you usually read?" He asked her.

"Well, I really like to read the news on superheroes in other countries!" She said with excitement. "It just really makes you see how other places around the world have just as many, if not more people with quirks than here." She said.

"Wow, I never really thought about it. I've always focused more on U.A. and All Might that this must've slipped my mind." He admitted.

"Of course, I think you'll like it too." She smiled and took hold of his arm as they went into the store, looking over the magazines, comics, mangas, and quirk encyclopedias. Eventually, with her going off to see her favorite yearly books of Kohei's Quirks of the World. "Wow! Deku look, this is the series I get every year I can!" She said, and then noticed the price tag. "Oh no..." She sighed.

"What's the matter?" He asked in concern.

"I can't afford it..." She said, pointing at the price tag. "My parents gave me enough to enjoy on our date, but...this year the book is more expensive..." She said in sadness.

"Oh, well." He said picking the book up and taking it to the register. "Then I guess this'll have to do." He said, smiling.

"Oh Deku, I can't ask you to do that." She said with worry.

"It's fine. I'm happy to get it for you, after all, you got me the hoodie." He showed her a smile that sent her heart beat into overdrive.

 _Oh my gosh he's the best!_ She said and waited for the worker to give it back to him with receipt and change, walking out of the store, she held close to him with a smile, and him with a blush. Eventually, they made it to the open-roof plaza and decided to eat on a soft bed of grass when Izuku decided to get them both something from his favorite restaurant.

"Itadakimasu!" She said as he brought them an order of takoyaki and began to dig in along with him. "These are so good!" She exclaimed.

"I know!." He said with a mouthful, equally as excited over the flavor of the taste. "I've always loved the way they prepared these." He said, taking another one.

"Oh my gosh! We should make these like our thing! Our spot..." She trailed off before blushing. "That is if you wanna go out again, I mean, I can't be all that a good date, especially after making you get me that book." She said, pointing at the bag that he bought.

"Oh it's alright, I love spending time with you!" He was quick to burst her bubble of fear and self-doubt. "I'd love it if you wanted to make this place our thing." He smiled, much to her surprise. She blushed in both happiness and at the thought of how she must have made him feel.

"Deku!" She said as she threw herself on top of him in a powerful hug. "Thanks!" She said as she laid on top of him for a bit, unbeknownst to her that he was blushing madly and for the first time in his life, something warm pressed against his chest. Or rather two things.

 _This is the greatest feeling in the world!_ He claimed in his head, but then shook those perverted thoughts away. _No! You can't disrespect her like that! She's trusting you completely right now and it wouldn't be fair to her if you thought about how great her..._ He was hesitant as he looked down to the side and noticed how firmly pressed they were against him. _Feel against my chest! Deku you sly dog! Don't get a nosebleed! Don't get a nosebleed!_ He scolded himself in his head.

"Is everything alright, Deku?" She asked, looking up at him, not knowing just how great his willpower was to resist his nosebleed at the moment.

"Yes! Everything's ok!" He said quickly, and managing to get control of the situation again.

* * *

Both of them were now waiting for their parents to pick them up, sitting on the stairs that lead to the mall, they were holding hands as they contemplated their date.

"I really had a great time today Deku." She said, her voice soft with bliss. "I'm glad I spent it with you." She leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I enjoyed it too, Ochaco." He said with a smile. "Maybe we can even come back again in a few days if you want." He suggested.

"I don't see why not." She gave him a smile of her own. "Maybe I can bring my schoolwork and you can help me out with some problems I've been having trouble with." She suggested in return.

"I can do that." He said, putting his arm around her, much to her fantastic delight. they stayed silent for a minute, before she got an idea.

"Oh! Deku, would you mind if we took a selfie together? It's ok if you don't want to, but I just thought I'd share it with our class to let them know how we're doing." She said, secretly just wanting to show how Deku was now potentially just hers and as a mock warning to the rest of the girls, and maybe some of the guys in their class.

"Of course I don't mind!" He smiled in excitement and both of them posed with a smile as the she took the selfie of them both together, the sunset bringing an almost fateful glow around them, as if to prove that they were meant to be. "We look great!" He said, and she agreed as she posted it before putting her phone away and going back to holding him.

"I don't want this day to end." She said.

"Me neither." He sighed. "But we'll see one another more and more after today, right?" He asked.

"Of course!" She smiled and held out her pinky to his. "Pinky Promise!" She smiled beautifully to him as he entwined his pinky in hers and they shook on it, their pinkies holding out a bit longer than usual. "Deku..." She let out softly.

"Uraraka..." He said in return as they both slowly leaned in carefully into one another.

Their lips touched for a brief second. And that second to both of them was as amazing as both of them knew it would be, from how soft each others' lips were, to how their noses tickled one another. It was...

"Perfect..." They said at the same time as they pulled away with a smile of content.

"Sweetie! We're here!" Her dad yelled, causing them both to turn.

"Guess this is the end for today..." She said.

"I guess, but we'll see each other soon. We pinky promised." He reminded jokingly.

"Yeah. We did." She smiled happily before reaching up and kissing his cheek and hurrying up to her parents' car. "See you next time, Deku!" She yelled as she got in. He was speechless for a second as he cherished that kiss she gave him at the end.

"Oh! Bye! I'll see you next time!" He said, luckily, she was able to catch and he was able to see her beautiful smile.

"Izuku! Sweetie! I'm here~!" His mom drove up in front of him and he got inside. "How'd it go?! Oh my sweet boy finally becoming a man!" She cried emotional tears. "Soon I won't see you as much and then I'll have to meet her parents and-" She went on.

"Mom!" He snapped her out of it. "It went...perfect. I'm sure we'll see each other again soon." He said.

* * *

After arriving home and finishing explaining to her parents all about her date, Ochaco went to her bedroom and laid down to hug her pillow, thinking of Izuku as she closed her eyes.

"Today was the best day ever..." She smiled, before opening her eyes and seeing the bag she left on the floor. "Oh no! I forgot to give him his hoodie!" She worried.

* * *

"Oh no! I forgot to give her her book! Man she probably hates me!" Izuku said as he got home and realized he had Ochaco's book in his hand when he got home. Suddenly, his phone buzzed and he checked to see she messaged him.

 _Oh no...here it comes, she's going to get mad..._ He worried as he carefully opened the message.

Uravity: Forgot to give you your hoodie! I'm sorry! I'll give it to you next time!

She texted, much to his relief before texting back.

Deku: No worries! I actually have your book too! I'll give it back to you next time too!

He replied and she sent him a crying face emoji followed by a smiling on of relief.

"She's amazing." He said to himself.

* * *

"He's amazing." She said to herself when all of a sudden her phone began making a repeating _ding_ sound, notifying her that she was getting many likes and comments on her picture with Deku. "Oh my gosh! I wonder how everyone's going to react!" She said to herself before opening up her account and seeing all the positive comments from her class.

Ingenium: Congratulations to the both of you! Bravo!

Cellophane: Wow! Nice going Deku! I knew you had it in you!

EarphoneJack: Nice going Ochaco!

Froppy: I saw it coming. It was inevitable.

Can'tStopTwinkling: Wow! Cute pic!

Tsukuyomi: Took you long enough.

Anima: So happy for you two~!

Kacchan: Whatever.

Shoto: It would've happened sooner or later.

AlienQueen: Look at you two! Cuties!

Monoma: Losers!

BattleFist: Too Cute! And calm yourself Monoma!

GrapeJuice: Lucky Bastard!

RedRiot: Way to go!

Overall, it was received well, then her phone began to ring.

"Oh...Momo." She wondered why she'd be calling this late.

* * *

Stain was relaxing atop the roof of the apartment building he decided to lay low on. Listening to the busy sounds of the city, the soft blowing of the wind carrying fallen leaves.

 _For what it's worth...this peace is very pleasant._

He thought to himself. He hadn't eaten much in the last couple of days since his escape. He'd managed to get by by stealing money from robbers he'd killed and using their stolen money to buy himself a cup of ramen or two to get by. Obviously he had to be incognito, having abandoned his bandages and gear to trade in for a different look altogether, but not so much that if he remained in the public for too long, that he'd instantly be recognized. He looked to his side at the cup of noodles he was given today. Today he had no funds, and refused to stoop low enough to steal.

 _Nice of that scrawny blonde guy to give me his meal for free. That's the type of people that truly need to have quirks and become heroes. Those who act selflessly when faced with those less capable than them. Truly like All Might._

His thoughts were interrupted when someone stepped out on the balcony a floor beneath him came out, he stood up quietly and looked over the roof below him.

 _A girl? Ah, she's probably gossiping with her friend of how her day was._

Normally, he was not one to listen in on the conversations of others, but in all honesty, he cared little for that at the moment and just enjoyed listening to whatever her could.

"The date was amazing. He was so nice and considerate." She spoke on the phone.

 _Ah, to be young, ignorant, and in love._ He thought to himself, some lost memory in him causing him to smile briefly at the nostalgia.

"No, that's the thing, all we did was kiss..." She sounded shy. "Well, at the end, I gave him a peck on the cheek." She said. "It was the bravest thing I think I've ever done! That either of us have done!" She said.

 _Must not be a very brave, the lot of them._ He commented to himself.

"Oh but I really did enjoy myself." She said, smitten. "Hm?" She asked on the phone.

 _What's this? Did her friend ask an uncomfortable question._

"No, we didn't use our quirks." She laughed at her phone. "It was a date, why would we use them?" She giggled.

 _So they both had Quirks, her and her boyfriend._ His mind began to wonder whether or not they both used them for good or not. Maybe she could pose a potential threat to his plans of a better future for Hero Society. _No I'm just overreacting. She's young, and looks optimistic enough that he'd thought she might fight into the world I'll create. Then again, that Ingenium boy thought he was a hero...a fake like the rest of them. No! Not today! You have to remain quiet for a while. Besides, she's done nothing wrong and doesn't look like any familiar Pro hero I've ever seen._

He shrugged as he decided to remain inactive at the moment regarding his plans for heroes. She seemed innocent enough, for having a quirk, he'd thought it best to leave her be.

"Well, he did buy me that." She said, causing him to refocus on their conversation.

 _Well, obviously he had to buy her something on a date._

"I felt bad for a second, but he reassured me it was ok." She said.

 _Now isn't that nice of him._ He said to himself. _Eh, that's enough. I don't want to listen in where I shouldn't anymore than I already have._ He thought to put it to rest and go over to a corner of the roof where he could leave her in peace to have her conversation.

"All I know is, when I make a ton of money as Pro, things like that won't be a problem anymore!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

His heart stopped and he turned slowly back to where he heard her voice, he began to see red.

 _What is she going to do when she becomes a pro..?_ He asked himself, hoping he didn't hear right.

"Well, as you know, I don't have a big enough allowance to begin with, but that's why I'm becoming a Pro!" She repeated, walking back and sliding the glass door shut.

 _Wolf in sheep's clothing._ He thought angrily as he took out a switchblade from his pockets. _I should have known better. There is no such thing as someone with a Quirk who's innocent. You can't be innocent and have a quirk, because having a quirk means that you know what to do with it yourself. Meaning that how you choose to use it, is who you really are. And this bitch is a damn tumor to my world._

He snapped the blade out of the handle.

 _And I must remove it._

* * *

She couldn't see it coming. Not even anticipate it. She was in her own world of bliss from her date with Izuku that the mere existence of danger was nonexistent to her. Her glass house of bliss soon became shattered as she walked back inside, only to look back and see the eyes of the hero killer looking into hers.

"Oh no..." She began to cry quietly.

"What's wrong, O-chan?" Momo asked on the phone.

"Please call the police to come to my house. It's _**him**_. Hurry." She said before hanging up.

He was just squatting over the railing of the balcony looking in. Straight out of a horror movie. His body was emanating an malignant aura. The exact opposite of what All Might displayed. Or Deku. She was frozen in place, unable to move as he jumped onto the balcony and opened the door and walked in. Her fear did not phase him as he walked up to her.

"What do you want..?" She cried, her tears streaming down her cheeks.

"What do I want?" He repeated after her, his voice alone surged more fear into her that traveled down to her feet and cemented her permanently in place. "I want to rid the world of false heroes." He said. "Becoming a Pro for money and money alone is rather **_unwholesome_**." He said, showing her his switchblade, her eyes darting to it immediately. "Wouldn't you say?" He asked with poison in his voice that further served to paralyze her.

All she could do at this point was nod, not even paying attention to his question as she was scared to death just by watching him wave his knife in front of her.

"So you know that you can't exist in this world of pure heroes I have plans for. Right?" He asked again, Ochaco fell to her knees and began to sob quietly.

"Please don't hurt me...I can explain." She cried out, trying to reason with him, and much to the worst of her fears, he picked her up by her throat and pressing her against the wall as if she weighed nothing, that's when she began struggling in place.

It was tragic really, she thought. All her self defense lessons with Gunhead seemed to be forgotten now that she was face to face with a real killer. Everything she knew no longer existed as Stain had his hand around her throat as she was reduced to just flailing in place, unable to speak.

"You can't explain anything." He said roughly. "People like you, once their true intentions are shown, you'll just try to weasel your way out of it through explanation. But I heard exactly what you plan on becoming." His grip on her neck tightened.

"Please..." She begged, eyes closed, to at least see someone else, like Deku. Stain took a look around her room and noticed the All Might hoodie she had bought, and this further fueled his rage.

"How dare you stain his name with cheap merchandise?!" He said as he pressed the blade to her throat and slit effortlessly, her blood spilling forward onto the back of his hand that held her in place. The words he said caused her to open her eyes, the image of her handsome Deku denied and in its place was this monster that took her away from him. Permanently. She let out the last of her tears as she fell into the abyss of darkness. Stain took the bloodstained knife and brought it to his tongue to taste her type.

 _B._ He thought to himself before looking over at her clock and let out a weak chuckle.

 _Even if I used my quirk on you, it wouldn't have made a difference._

* * *

Moments later it began raining, and the apartment was full to the brim with detectives, policemen, and pros. Outside, the Uraraka's were grieving the murder of their little girl. Many of the neighbors sought to comfort them, but it was too soon for any healing process to take place. A car had just driven up to the front of the apartment and out came a running Izuku.

"Ochaco!" He yelled. All he got from Momo's text was that she was in danger, and as soon as he read that he and his mom made their way to her home.

"Deku, I'm going to need you to step back." Detective Naomasa said, grabbing him by the shoulders to move him away.

"I need to see if she's alright!" He cried out.

"Deku, you can't go in!" The detective warned for Izuku's good.

"Move!" Izuku managed to move passed him and the yellow barricade tape just in time to see the paramedics hauling out a body covered in a white sheet on a gurney. "No..." He said, fearing the worst.

"Kid, we need you step back." A paramedic warned him.

"Nonononono..." Izuku repeated as he emptily walked up to the gurney.

"Kid, we told you to step ba-oof!" Izuku punched the paramedic in the gut to move him out of the way and unveiled the sheet that covered her face.

"No!" He cried as the rain fell harder.

She didn't even look at peace, just before the rain began pouring on her face, he notices that she had tear stains down her cheeks.

"Deku...I'm sorry." Detective Naomasa said.

"Who did this?" Izuku seethed, laying his head over Ochaco's still, lifeless body.

"You're not thinking clearly." Warned Naomasa.

"Who?!" Deku yelled loud enough that everyone around them heard as he turned to the detective. Naomasa looked down at Izuku and what he saw broke his heart. Shock, pain, and anger came nowhere near to describe the poor boy. He was obviously broken, but he knew it went deeper than that. "Who..?" Izuku begged quietly as he cried the loss of his friend. Naomasa sighed, hoping to give the boy closure.

"Stain." He said.

* * *

"I can't believe this happened..." Aizawa said as he took his seat and buried his face in his hands in disappointment.

"None of us could have predicted this would happen." Said Midnight.

"We were working on something that would prevent this exactly!" He yelled with his face down, scaring her.

The news of Ochaco's death had reached U.A. and all the teachers suddenly felt a dread of failure cast down on them.

"We couldn't have known..." Present Mic tried to reason with his friend.

"She was my student!" Aizawa yelled painfully. "It was our duty to protect them and I failed her!" He said.

"It's not your fault..." Comforted Midnight as she rubbed his shoulder. "She didn't deserve this..." She said.

"Of course she didn't. This shouldn't have happened." He said. "Poor girl..." He cried.

Just then, the doors opened and in walked Principal Nezu and All Might in his untransformed state.

"It has come to our attention that recent events makes us guilty not only for our decisions, but responsible to set things right." Said Principle Nezu. "As of now, classes are to be on hold indefinitely until this criminal is caught and brought to justice." He said.

"It will take the combined efforts of all of us to subdue this criminal and put him back where he belongs." Said All Might as he transformed. "We must do this by the books and cannot allow our emotions to get in the way of our task. He must be brought to Justice. I know this is a difficult time for all of us, but if we're going to catch this Stain, we need to remain professional." He inspired. "Let us go and make sure that little Uraraka's death does not go in vain."

* * *

Izuku had ran out of the crime scene in a hurry. Not only was the sight of her body unbearable, but his heart was full of rage and anger, and he was using only those emotions to find Stain. He did not know where to look, but something told him her killer couldn't have been far. He pushed his abilities to a dangerous 25% of his power and was careful in looking where Stain was. He checked for alleys, dead end streets, and rooftops until he stopped on top of one in exhaustion and grief.

Letting out a painful cry, thunder and lightning went off at the same time. He got on his hands and knees and sobbed on the floor of the roof, the rain falling around him.

"Young hero. Why do you cry?" Asked a familiar voice behind him. Izuku turned to look up and towering behind stood Stain.

"You." He growled as he got up.

"What's the matter?" Stain asked, not sure at all what this kid he deemed worthy of sparing was upset about.

"You killed her..." Izuku growled, his anger completely directed at Stain, who was confused for a second. Stain was hoping he could find him for a while now to ask him a few questions about him, but now a new question formed from what he had just been accused of.

"Who?" Stain asked, truly unknowing of why Izuku's anger was directed at him.

"Ochaco Uraraka!" Deku stood up and punched Stain with enough power to send him flying onto the roof of another building.

"Ckuh!" Stain coughed up blood as he tried to get back up, with Deku jumping in front of him. "What is this?!" He asked in pain.

"This is for the girl you killed today!" Deku kicked Stain in the ribs that hospitalized him in the first place, the pain sending the Hero Killer into a coughing fit of blood and torture.

"Augh!" He yelled as he tried to get up, taking a slow breath. "You're acting out of..?" Stain looked up to see Deku with a deep frown, only to be struck along his jaw.

"Out of what?!" Deku asked inhumanely. "Anger?" He kicked Stain in the ribs, trying to get the rib to puncture his lung again. "Pain?!" He took hold of the back of Stain's head and slammed his face onto the floor, creating a cracked dent. "Revenge?!" Deku yelled, this time grabbing Stain by his shirt and lifting him up to face him. Suddenly, Stain took out his knife and scratched away at Deku's cheek, causing the young boy to jump away from him. But it was too late, he felt the cut. Stain brought the knife to his tongue and waited both waited for the instant paralyzation. Only it never came, as they both realized the rain had washed it away.

"It seems I'm at every conceivable disadvantage here." Stain said, throwing his knife away and holding his fists up in defense. "So this is what I've done huh?" He asked. "My own philosophy has soiled a good hero unknowingly." He looked down in genuine sadness. "It's turned you, from someone who could have been a good hero, into a revenge driven maniac." He accused and rushed Deku, who rushed back.

The two of them began to exchange blows, with what seem to have been equal footing. Stain was using his superior height advantage to harm Deku, and Deku used his short height to outmaneuver Stains attacks. Suddenly, their fight became one of speed at which they were jumping from rooftop to rooftop to deal the most damage to the other, it even became evident that Stain was trying to bite Deku in an attempt to get his blood in his mouth.

"You killed an innocent girl!" Deku cried out.

"I removed a tumor of society, boy!" Stain yelled back. "I'm surprised that you would go for a false bitch like her!" Stain yelled in disappointment as he connected the dots and figured that Deku must have been the boy she was talking about on the phone.

"She was good! She was kind!" Deku cried out as he managed to successfully hit him twice in the ribs where he knew it would hurt the most. "And you killed her!" Deku then uppercut Stain on his jaw with all his might, sending the man flying several stories into the air, breaking his left arm entirely. Deku quickly used the al; strength in his legs to jump as high as he needed to catch up to Stain, breaking them both. He soon came face to face with the killer and held him by the shoulders and positioned him against their falling, Stain's back to the floor.

Deku looked into the face of the man that had killed the wonder woman that he could see himself falling in love with. That he could see himself becoming one another's greatest strength and weakness. The woman he was supposed to see again to return her book and help with her schoolwork and go get takoyaki with. The woman that had promised him that they would see each other again soon. This man in front him ripped her away from him. Denied him all of those things and in her name he was going to set things right.

"Gravity!" Deku yelled, to the surprise of Stain as he was incapable of fighting back as they fell at such a high speed. Deku looked at Stain's face with animosity and for a split second, Ochaco's smiling face flashed before his eyes and tears began to form at the corners of his eyes. " _ **SMASH!**_ " He yelled as he successfully landed a hit on Stain's face, going beyond 100%, just as they were a centimeter from landing on the roof of an abandoned warehouse.

* * *

The rain had stopped. What used to be an abandoned factory was now a crater that would forever serve to remind everybody what had happened that day. At the center of the crater, laid Deku next to a fallen Stain. Deku tried to get up, only to remember he had broken all four of his limbs to bring Stain down.

"Cughk!" Coughed Stain.

 _No..! He should be dead!_ Screamed Izuku in his head as he turned to look at the Hero Killer, still at the center, bloody and beaten, but unable to move.

"I'm sorry..." Stain said as he began to cry.

"What?" Asked Deku in surprise.

"For killing her..." Stain admitted. "I can now see the flaw of my philosophy." Stain said. "I can see that she mattered a lot to you. You." He emphasized. "Someone I thought, no...knew was worthy and capable of bringing the new age of heroes." He coughed up blood. "And because of my actions, I only managed to set back that age by a lot, maybe it'll never come back..." Stain cried as he came to realize the fault in his ideology. "And if I managed to turn you into this..." He looked Deku up and down. "A vengeful person with little to live for except just vengeance...than now I'm left to wonder...just how many more of you I've made with all the others I've killed and crippled." Stain sobbed as he laid his head back down.

"Why did you kill her..?" Deku asked, not caring one bit about his speech, anger oozing from the deepest depths of his voice. "She wasn't fake. She had a good heart and a bright future ahead of her...loving parents, and loving friends." Deku said, crying.

"She said she was going to become a pro to make money." Stain answered. Deku was speechless for a moment until he began to cry again and hit the floor in anger, despite the pain.

"She wanted to earn money as a pro to make money for her parents whose business went under!" He explained, crawling closer to the center where Stain was. "She wanted to become a hero because she wanted her parents take it easy!" Deku yelled as he reached the center and climbed on top of Stain and wrapped his broken fingers around the killer's throat. "She was as noble as anyone could ever be and you took her!" Deku yelled in physical and emotional turmoil and began to choke the defenseless Stain, who did nothing to stop it.

"I'm sorry..." Was all Stain could say as he realized the mistake he made in killing what was essentially a good person.

"It doesn't matter if you're sorry..." Deku cried, his tears falling on the face of the Hero Killer. "It can't bring her back!"

"Young Midoriya!" All Might shouted from atop the crater with Midnight, EraserHead, Present Mic, Cementos, and Nezu. Catching only Stain's attention.

"All...Might?" Stain couldn't believe it, even as he was struggling breathing as he was being choked.

"Enough Midoriya." All Might approached them both and put his hand on Deku's shoulder comfortingly, but made no efforts to stop him. He was hoping that without persuasion, Deku would not choose this path. "He's beaten."

"No. He has to die." Deku cried, his hold on Stain tightening. "He took her away..." He sobbed.

"This won't bring her back." All Might reasoned.

"You didn't see her body!" Deku cried out, breaking the hearts of everyone else in the room. "She was obviously scared and defenseless! She stood no threat him!" Deku yelled out. "And he killed her anyway! He needs to die!" Deku yelled out as he drove his hands deeper into the neck of Stain.

"This is not what she would have wanted." All Might said wisely, causing Deku to cry even harder. "I know this may seem like what the bastard deserves, but we can't walk that line Deku. Not for the sake of keeping our reputation as heroes in tact for the masses, but because we can't walk down that path that leads us into the void. Because then that void will consume us and we'll no longer be who we once were." He reasoned. "He'll get what he deserves, but don't lose yourself in the process Deku. It would only make her hurt more knowing her death caused you to change into what you're not."

Deku was struggling, he wanted, no, felt as though he had to kill Stain. It would certainly serve him right as it would be like turning his own philosophy against him and worse, letting him die with how useless all his trials and tribulation were. But in that sense, it would mean that her death would also be in vain, for it would be the catalyst that changed him from the aspiring hero wants to be, to the criminal no one wants him to become.

What he did next could not have been anymore painful that amputating all his limbs without anesthetics. He let go of Stain and cried against All Might, using this opportunity, Aizawa went to wrap Stain up in his cloths.

"I hope you rot." The homeroom teacher said, making sure the bandages were painfully tight as Cementos proceeded to cover Stain's body in a block of cement, and Midnight proceeded to activate her Quirk and put both Stain and Deku to sleep.

* * *

A week has passed since the events that took place regarding the Hero Killer Stain that forever changed the lives of U.A.

Since then, a funeral in memory of Ochako was held at the school with all her friends and relatives attending to pay her respects. The school and government promised to compensate her parents as well as offer him the construction job for the testing sites at U.A. In a way, his daughter did manage to get the job for him, at a terrible cost.

When word got out that Stain escaped and got caught again and never even have visited the League of Villains, many began to leave Shigaraki's cause, figuring out that he was only using them by twisting the ideologies of the Hero Killer for his own cause. This in turn resulted in many leaving the League of Villains.

The Hero Killer himself, due to his reputation and ability to escape was sentenced to death by the government who deemed it the best course of action. The Hero Killer Stain paid it no mind as he was essentially, a defeated man, by his own philosophy. The day of his execution, he gave a speech, addressing the deaths and crippling of all his victims and apologizing to their family members and friends. He'd come to accept his execution, but wanted to make things as best her could, right, and ended his speech on the note that he still believes society needs to better itself with its heroes, as their flaws could end up like his. He was sentenced to death by electric chair.

As for young Izuku Midoriya, the school thought it best that he was to be put in a private rehabilitation. His actions having directly opposed with the conducts of U.A. but were in the end found understandable. He would miss the rest of the school year and spend his time being rehabilitated physically, mentally, and emotionally. His injuries were never properly healed by Recovery Girl as she expressed her opinion that because he acted the way he did, he was not worthy to receive her treatment and wanted him to learn this lesson the hard and long way.

In this center, visitation was limited to his mom, and his mentor who'd visit him whenever he could. The rules stated that he was not to bring any electronics with him, but all he asked was that he was allowed to bring his U.A. acceptance letter, to which he was granted. And every night at the rehabilitation center, he'd take out the hologram message and fast forward to what had become his favorite moment of the video and his true saving grace for the months to come.

 _"Excuse me, um...um, the person with curly hair and freckles...Do you know who I'm talking about? Um...kind of plain-looking."_ That part always seemed to get a chuckle out of him nowadays. "I _s it possible for me to give him some of my points? I heard him say "If I can just get one point," so I thought maybe he was still at zero points...at least the points he lost because of me! He saved me!"_ He often wished he could have again. _"Please! Please! Please!"_ And then he'd stop watching and cry once more at her memory.

"I'm sorry Ochaco...I wish I could have. I'm so sorry." He'd say every night before falling asleep.

* * *

 _Not gonna lie, this hurt to write, but I have to admit the idea did come to me when I saw season two and felt I just had to write this. I really beyond really wanted to try to find a happy ending for this, but with the way I started writing it, and it became some all on its own, I just had to follow through with the idea. It hurt because I love this ship a lot, but just...when writing I had to take into consideration how good an opportunity it would be to say, 'Stain won't abide by what Uraraka stands for' and this came out to the best of my ability. I'm not sorry I wrote this, but I am sorry I had to because I love Ochaco, Izuku, and Stain, but for this story all I saw was tragedy. I don't know if I can even make a happier ending that works, but if I do, I'll try. Or you guys can take a crack at it. Either way, I hope you guys got something out of this story. Enjoyment or sadness, let me know. I'll go back to writing the Talon Rejects in the meantime. Till next time!_


End file.
